gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lance Wilson
Lance Wilson († 1992), oft nur Ryder, ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Er ist ein alter Freund von CJ (dem Protagonisten von SA) und ebenfalls ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Grove Street Families und des Loco-Syndikats. Frühes Leben Ryder wuchs zusammen mit Carl Johnson, Sean "Sweet" Johnson und Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris in der Grove Street, einer Sackgasse in Ganton, auf. Ryder fing schon mit zehn Jahren an, Drogen zu dealen und schlug einmal seinen Lehrer zusammen, weil er die Gang-Farben der Ballas trug, außerdem brach er die Schule ab, weil er nach eigenen Aussagen „zu schlau” dafür war. In den 1970er Jahren trat er der Gang von CJ und Sweet bei, den Grove Street Families, wo er in den folgenden Jahren zu einem hochrangigen Mitglied wurde und einer der engsten Vertrauten von Sweet und CJ. Als der junge Brian Johnson, Bruder der Anführer der Groves Sweet und Carl, starb, zerfiel die Gang und verlor an Stolz und Bedeutung. Los Santos, 1992 Im Jahre 1992 ist Ryder der trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Jahre der Grove Street treu geblieben, er wohnt in einem Haus direkt neben dem von CJ. Zusammen mit Sweet, Big Smoke und CJ (der, wegen des Todes seiner Mutter, von der Ostküste wieder zurück kam) versucht er den Einfluss der Groves wieder herzustellen, kämpft gegen die Ballas, versucht die Gang wieder zusammen zubringen und klaut mehrere schwere Waffen aus einem Militärstützpunkt und einem alten Kriegsveteran. Die anderen Gangmitglieder, beispielweise Sweet, haben keine so gute Einstellung zu Ryder, da er oft während der Missionen high ist und seine Homies dann oft in gefährliche Situationen bringt, oder anfängt, sie zu beleidigen, was er besonders mit CJ macht. Während der Mission The Green Sabre erfährt CJ, dass Ryder und Big Smoke die Groves Street Families hintergangen haben und mit Frank Tenpenny, C.R.A.S.H. und den Ballas zusammenarbeitenthumb|Ryders Haus. Außerdem entsteht das Gerücht, dass Ryder und Smoke mit dem Tod von CJs Mutter etwas zu tun haben, beziehungsweise ihn in Auftrag gaben, weil man beide in Verdant Bluffs mit dem grünen Sabre sah, der bei dem Drive-by-Shooting, bei dem Beverly Johnson umkam, verwendet wurde. Tod Nachdem Ryder die Groves verraten hat, steigt er zusammen mit seinem Freund Big Smoke in den Drogenhandel ein und wird Teil des Loco Syndikats. Ryder wird von Smoke zu einem Deal am Pier 69 in San Fierro mit T-Bone Mendez und Mike Toreno geschickt. Als CJ davon erfährt, positioniert er sich zusammen mit Cesar Vialpando auf dem gegenüberliegenden Haus, um den Deal platzen zu lassen. Mit Hilfe von Wu Zi Mu und seinen Triaden gelingt ihm das auch, im Feuergefächt tötet er einige Gangmitglieder der San Fierro Rifa, die bei dem Deal das Sicherheitspersonal stellen, und T-Bone Mendez. Ryder wird von CJ danach gestellt, doch er kann mit einem Boot von dem Pier flüchten. CJ heftet sich an seine Fersen. Bei der nachfolgenden Verfolgungsjagd stirbt Ryder per Drive-By. Missions-Auftritte * Catalyst * Cleaning the Hood * Drive-by * Drive-Thru * Home Invasion * House Party * Nines and AK's * Photo Opportunity * Pier 69 † * Reuniting the Families * Robbing Uncle Sam * Ryder * Sweet & Kendl * The Green Sabre Fahrzeug Ryder besitzt im Spiel einen braunen Picador, der gelegentlich zwei Spanplatten auf der Ladefläche hat. Solange Ryders Missionsstrang noch nicht komplett absolviert wurde, trägt sein Wagen ein Nummernschild mit der Aufschrift „SHERM”. Trivia * In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version von San Andreas fuhr Ryder einen Sadler mit Fässern auf der Ladefläche. * Als Tribut an den 1995 verstorbenen Old-School-Gangsta-Rapper Eazy-E haben die Entwickler Ryder lose nach Eazy-Es Aussehen erstellt. Die beiden sehen bis auf die Mütze nahezu identisch aus. Auf Eazys Kappe stand stets „Compton“ geschrieben, auf Ryders „San Andreas“. * Ryder scheint eine geduldete Ausnahme der Anti-Drogen Mentalität der Grove Street zu sein * Ryder ist in nahezu jedem Auftritt am rauchen, aufgrund der Farbe der Zigaretten oder Zigarillos, könnte es sich um die oft beworbenen Homies Sharp handeln. Bilder-Galerie Siehe auch * Grove Street Families * Drogenhandel, Loco-Syndikat * GTA San Andreas Credits es:Lance "Ryder" Wilson Kategorie:San Andreas Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Families-Mitglied Kategorie:Loco-Syndikat-Mitglied Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:San Andreas Charaktere